fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Cordelia (Awakening) Summoned * "I’m Cordelia of the Ylissean army under milord Chrom. I will do my best to meet your expectations." Home * "Your diligence is admirable, but don't overexert yourself. You're our only Kiran, you know." * "I was once one of the Ylissean pegasus knights. The others all died...but their spirits live on in me." * "Your team reminds me of my old unit. I hope I do them proud... wherever they are now." * "Can I watch you summon sometime? I'd like to learn more about how I came to be here." * "I was just inspecting the armory. Next I shall look over the mess tent, the stables, and the latrines." * "Ah, I’m glad I found you! I’ve come to bid you greetings from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Let's see...to summon Heroes, first I'd have to pose, then fire a shot like so... Yes, I have the moves down perfec— Ahhh! Were you watching me? Why didn't you say something sooner, Kiran?! Hm? Because I let my guard down? You're very rude to spy on me like that! But I must admit...it's nice that you can see me this way and not just as everyone's "natural talent." I won't let my guard down on the battlefield, though. You are precious to me, and I swear to protect you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I wonder if there's any feeling worse than unrequited love" * "I do not appreciate being stared at. May I help you?" * "I know what they say, but please don't call me a genius." * "sigh" "Oh! Was I sighing again? I must work on that." * "I would like to join the Order of Heroes." * "giggles" * "I want to learn more about this realm. About you as well." * "I must do my utmost...for myself and for those who protected me..." Map * "OK." * "Yes?" * Understood." Level Up * "Hard work is its own reward." (5-6 stats up) * "This was to be expected." (3-4 stats up) * "I’m sorry. You can expect better from me next time." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for the trust you’ve put in me. I vow to be worthy." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I can do this..." * "I must prevail." * "I see an opening!" * "Now you’ve angered me!" Defeat * "Too...weak..." Resplendent Hero Info Screen * "" * "" * "" * "" * "" * "" * "" Map * "" * "" * "" Critical/Skill * "" * "" * "" * "" Defeat * "" Cordelia (Bridal Blessings) Summoned * "I am Cordelia. I know, I know! But don't worry. I can fight just fine in this. It's not a wedding dress!" Home * "What? How do I picture my ideal marriage?! Well... My husband and I would always get along, and... It'd be nice if we had a little girl." * "Everyone keeps asking, but no, I wasn't summoned in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Where I come from, this uniform is formal battle dress." * "I can move just fine in this dress, so send me into battle. I just want to help—with anything that needs doing." * "Do you have your eye on anyone? Just tell me, and I'll use my bow to turn them your direction. No, not really." * "Hmm... Compared to my armor... Ahh, Kiran! I was just adjusting my dress!" * "I bring greetings from Friend. Am I headed to a wedding? Er...no. I guess I can see why you ask..." (Greeting from friend) * "I've finished my patrol. I've checked our supplies, too. I've been looking for you, Kiran. What? That's not a job for a bride? Don't kid around. You know I'm a soldier. Wait.. Is it that you don't want me to spoil my dress? I'm right? Er... How embarrassing! But thanks for the compliment, all the same. Well, why not? You've been so nice to me... I'll try being a bride for you. Ha! You're blushing! How cute. Shall we walk onto the battlefield, arm-in-arm? Maybe we do make a good couple..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Will I ever pledge my love to anyone...? We shall see. Until then, I pledge my service to you." * "Someday...someday...I would love to be married in a dress like this." * "A proposal ought to be done only when the time is right, never sooner." * "In Ylisse, it's tradition to pledge your devotion...to Naga, the divine dragon." * "There's a saying: bride in June, groom shall swoon." * "I'll prove myself no matter what I'm wearing." * "Well, as you can see, this is just perfect." Map * "Okay." * "I will." * "Be happy." Level Up * "I think I have what it takes... For battle, and for love." (5-6 stats up) * "I guess training in this dress gives decent results." (3-4 stats up) * "At this rate... Will I find the one to return my love?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks to all you've done for me, I can wear this dress with pride." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Bridal strike!" * "You are mine!" * "Pledge your love!" * "Right in the heart!" Defeat * "Oh, love.." Cordelia (Summer's Arrival) Tap Battle * "Let's not worry about why a knight is battling in a swimsuit. Let's just get this over with!" Summoned *"My name is Cordelia. I pledge to aid you however I can, so long as I am here. A knight in a swimsuit... Unusual, I know." Home *"I feel a little ill at ease in this swimsuit... What if I were to run into Chrom? What then, I ask? What then?" *"It seems that wearing a swimsuit puts you on edge, too... I know that feeling. This outfit is so revealing! There's nothing practical about it... When it comes to battle, at any rate! Don't you agree?" *"You want to play on the beach? Well... Right. There's no reason to stand here being embarrassed!" *"I've tried a lot of different exercise regimens... I'm trying to build on my strengths. If I work hard enough, that might have some ancillary benefits, too..." *"The ocean is beautiful... It reminds me of a trip I took, once. Water so clear that it glittered like jewels..." *"Hot today, isn't it? I've got some chilled juice for you to share. It's from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) *"Are you tired already? I think you may need to spend more time on training. Don't skip a day, either. I can tell by your expression that you thought today would be a little more... relaxing. Sorry to disappoint, but summertime training for a pegasus knight is always intense. We always have to be prepared. I'm concerned that you aren't ready for battlefield emergencies... You can't stay on the sidelines forever. And I'm happy to help whip you into shape. Well... We did complete today's training regimen. So we can take it easy for the rest of the day. If you want to goof off, you have to earn it. I'll race you to those rocks over there—then we can play!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"What is it?" *"One thing led to another and, well, I ended up in this swimsuit." *"If you get too hot, take a break. You wouldn't want to collapse in battle." *"The blue water, the rhythm of the waves... The ocean is so romantic." *"Adding seashells to a lance can give it just the right amount of exotic flair! And they're aerodynamic, too." *"What's wrong? Did I have some sand stuck to me?" *"I'm not quite filling out this swimsuit the way I want to!" *"I had so much fun on the beach with the rest of the Shepherds. Next time, let's all go!" Map *"Right." *"So hot!" *"Take it easy!" Level Up *"No matter how I am dressed, effort brings results." (5-6 stats up) *"I may be a bit uneasy, but I'm still getting stronger!" (3-4 stats up) *"This is the worst... How embarrassing." (1-2 stats up) *"This swimsuit won't hold me back... I think! Right?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"I'll cool you down!" *"Tropical attack!" *"Summer must prevail!" *"Out of my sun!" Defeat *"The ocean, so deep, so dark..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes